


[Podfic] The Line in the Sand

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Vivienne, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: After they're captured by Red Templars, Vivienne saves Blackwall from rape.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Line in the Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785822) by [Heronfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## The Line in the Sand

  


**Author:** Heronfem  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Inquisition  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785822) | **Wordcount:** 2903  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Final.mp3) | **Size:** 22 MB | **Duration:** 24:24  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
